La Leyenda de HellHound
by PaRaNoid-NIghtMARE-B
Summary: Creepypasta sobre HellHound, el Sabueso Infernal, un Houndoor, que jamás debió ser entrenado...
1. La Leyenda de Hellhound (1 parte)

-Primera parte-

Eran las 10 de la mañana y apenas me levanté, fui a recoger el correo.

¡Por fin había llegado! Mi tan ansiada edición Plata Alma, la cual llevaba esperando desde hacía más de un mes, ya que se había agotado en todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

Dave me siguió por el jardín, le gustaba seguirme siempre a todas partes, además le gustaba husmear siempre todo. Él es mi perro, un Doverman.

Subí a la habitación y de nuevo, él me siguió. ¡La verdad es que Dave es un perro muy listo!

Abrí el paquete con mucho cuidado, todo parecía estar en orden, bueno, por alguna extraña razón la palabra "Alma" de la caja del juego, estaba subrayada.

Quizás fuera un error de fábrica, ¡Qué mas da! Tenía tantas ganas de probarlo…

Saqué con mucho cuidado el cartucho, y lo introduje en mi Nintendo DS.

¡Bien! ¡Por fin lo probaría!

Encendí la DS y empecé a jugar, por alguna extraña razón, había una partida guardada.

¿Pero no era nuevo? De nuevo no le di importancia.

Intenté continuar la partida del dueño anterior, pero no cargaba, que extraño era todo esto…

¿Me habrían vendido un juego estropeado? No, no lo creo, ya que intenté empezar una partida nueva, y pude hacerlo sin problemas.

Estuve jugando un rato, hasta el momento en que debes elegir tu compañero de viaje.

-¿Cuál quieres?

Estaban Cindaquil, Chikorita, Totodile y… ¿un Houndoor?

-Jajaja que divertido, ¿has visto Dave? ¡Este pokémon se te parece un montón! Voy a elegirlo de compañero!

-Grrrrrr.

-Dave, ¿qué pasa?

En ese momento Dave salió corriendo de la habitación, ¿Por qué no le gustaba ese Houndoor?

-Bueno, ¡pues ya juego yo solo!

Mire los pokémon detenidamente, al ir a coger a Houndoor, el profesor Elm dijo algo raro:

-¿Estás… seguro de que quieres ese? ¿No prefieres uno de los otros?

- Jajaja ¿Pero qué pasa a este tío? ¿Por qué tiembla? ¿Le tiene miedo a los perros o qué?

Elegí qué sí, que quería a Houndoor.

-Bien… llévatelo pero ten en cuenta dos cosas:

Primera, jamás lleves otro pokémon en el equipo, pues podría devorarlo, y segunda… pase lo que pase jamás…

Me fui del laboratorio, antes de que acabara la frase, que tremendo error acababa de cometer…

-Fin de la Primera Parte-


	2. La Leyenda de Hellhound (2 parte)

**- Segunda parte-**

**-Bien, ¡es la hora de ponerle un nombre a Houndour! Qué tal… ¿Dave? Sí, se llamara Dave, ¡como mi perro!**

_Por un tiempo todo fue bien, Dave, mi Houndour, era un pokémon muy fuerte, incluso le había cogido bastante cariño._

_**¡Me encantaba!**__ Siempre lo llevaba en mi equipo, incluso llegué a capturar un par de pokémon mas, pese a la advertencia del profesor Elm, al que ignoré, cosa de la que más tarde me arrepentiría toda mi vida._

_Los problemas llegaron no mucho después, cuando, pese a haber alcanzado el nivel 24, Houndoor parecía no querer evolucionar, lo que es raro, porque normalmente los Houndoor, evolucionan a ese nivel, y mi Houndoor no llevaba equipada una Piedraeterna, ni nada similar._

**-¿Por qué no evolucionará? **

_Entonces me fije en algo. Algo que mi Houndour llevaba equipado. Una carta. Pero yo no recuerdo habérsela equipado, así que pensé que podría ser un bug del juego. Y nada más._

_Leí la carta, el mensaje era el siguiente:_

"_**¡Basta!. No sigas."**_

"_¡Basta!. No sigas."_

_**¿Qué significaría aquello? **__Lo volví a leer, pero no parecía tener mucho sentido._

_Así que continué jugando._

_Todo parecía normal, seguí entrenando a mi Houndoor y al resto de mi equipo._

_Capturé 3 pokémon mas, ¡ahora tenía un total de 5 pokémon! Todos muy fuertes, por cierto._

_Gané un par de medallas, en total tenía ya 4, luché contra muchos entrenadores, ¡todo iba de maravilla!_

_Pero no por mucho tiempo…_

_Al ganar mi último combate, Houndour subió al nivel 55, pero nada, seguía sin querer evolucionar. Fui a curar a mi equipo con un par de pociones tras el duro combate, cuando me di cuenta, de que Houndoor sostenía una carta. De nuevo._

_Está vez el mensaje era un poco distinto:_

"_**Ya casi es la hora, pero aún puedes detener esto, no sigas, por favor…"**_

"Ya casi es la hora, pero aún puedes detener esto, no sigas, por favor…"

_**-¿Que no haga el qué?-**__ pensé_

_¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! Solo le estaba entrenando._

_Pero yo no podía saber por qué __**NO**__ debía entrenarlo._

**-Fin del segundo capítulo-**


	3. La Leyenda de Hellhound (3 parte)

**-Tercera parte-**

_Empecé a asustarme, pues todo esto para mí era muy raro._

_Había tenido muchos juegos de Pokémon, sin embargo, ninguno me había dado problemas._

_Decidí dejar a Houndour en la guardería por un tiempo, pues no quería dejarlo solo._

_Continué mi camino._

_Entrené a mis demás pokémon, y capturé uno más._

_Conseguí sin problemas mi 5 medalla, pero al ir al 6 gimnasio, me di cuenta de que no podría ganar a Yasmina. _

_No sin un Pokémon de tipo Fuego._

_No sin mi Houndoor._

_Fui a recoger a Houndoor, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, lo vi._

_Un hombre al que no había visto nunca en el juego, de aspecto bastante siniestro._

_¡Parecía como si estuviese hablando con mi Houndoor!_

_Se acercó a mí y me insinuó algo, algo que no comprendí del todo bien:_

"Es Acreca Al Aroh Ed Im Nat Adalehna Aznagnev"

"_Es Acreca Al Aroh Ed Im Nat Adalehna Aznagnev"_

_Parecía no querer apartar la vista de mí._

_Y eso me dio escalofríos. _

_Aquellos ojos tenebrosos, mirándome tan fijamente._

_**¡Por primera vez estaba temblando de miedo al jugar a un juego de pokémon!**_

_Salí corriendo de la guardería, pero antes de irme, me acerqué a los dueños, y les pregunte por aquel extraño hombre._

_Para mi sorpresa, ellos me dijeron, que ese día, yo era la única persona que se había acercado a la guardería._

_ Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…_

_**¡Ese hombre era un espíritu, y yo lo había visto!**_

-Fin del tercer capítulo-


	4. La Leyenda de Hellhound (4 parte)

-Me toman el pelo- pensé-, es solo que ya están algo viejos para esto y la vista no les da para más.

Continué jugando, mas no pasó nada raro en todo el día.

Pero esa noche, tuve un extraño sueño:

Estaba todo oscuro, muy oscuro, me encontraba como en una especie de "santuario". O quizá no; era demasiado lúgubre como para serlo.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? –me pregunte-

No hubo respuesta.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba todo lleno de velas, como para realizar un ritual o algo así.

-Vale… estoy en un sitio que no he visto en mi vida, lleno de cosas raras, todo esto es muy extraño pero… parece demasiado real como para ser un sueño…

Al cabo de unos minutos, oí una voz:

-Buen chico, "Dave" ahora DESCANSA PARA SIEMPRE.

¿Qué hacía aquí mi perro? ¿Y quién hablaba con él?

-¿Dave? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dave me estaba ignorando.

-¿Con quíen hablabas?- miré enfadado a Dave-

Dave apenas me miró. Estaba muy distante, es como si… ya no fuera él.

-No te escuchará chaval, ese ya no es Dave.

-¿Cómo que "ya no es" Dave?

No me molesté en mirar siquiera a ese hombre, estaba más preocupado por lo que le podía haber hecho a mi perro. Al que si miré fue a mi perro Dave, y en efecto, ese animal, ya no era el que antes había sido mi perro.

-Fin del cuarto capitulo


	5. La Leyenda de Hellhound (5 parte)

¡NOOOO!

Me levanté a mitad de la noche, por suerte solo habia sido un sueño… ¿Pero… realmente lo había sido?

Mire en la caseta de Dave, él estaba durmiendo, todo estaba en perfecto orden por lo que me acosté de nuevo. Mas al poco rato oí unos ruidos procedentes del piso de abajo, pero estaba tan agotado, que no le di importancia, y me dormí.

Al día siguiente lo primero que oí fueron los gritos de mis padres. No entendia que pasaba así que fui a ver.

-¡NOS HAN ROBADO!-gritó mi madre-

-¿QUÉEEEE? –dije- Eso es imposible mamá, no tenemos absolutamente nada de valor.

-Lo sé, lo más extraño esque no se han llevado nada…-exclamó ella-

-¿Entonces qué han venido a hacer aquí?-pensé- Un momento… Ayer por la noche… si mal no recuerdo… escuché algo, pero… pensé que solo era mi imaginación… será pura coincidencia pero... tengo un mal presentimiento…

Dí una vuelta por toda la casa, no habían robado nada.

Fui al jardín, y eché un vistazo. Después de todo, algo sí habían robado…

Me habían robado a Dave.

¿Qué clase de ladrón va a tu casa por la noche a robarte al perro?

¡No tiene sentido! O al menos, no lo tenía para mí, en ese momento, pues poco después recordé el sueño del día anterior. Un hombre que había raptado a mi perro, pero al que incondicionalmente éste conocia muy bien. Es extraño, pues como creo haber dicho en una ocasión, Dave no se fía absolutamente de nadie, menos de mí mismo.

A los pocos días recibí una carta, de remitente desconocido. Tal como había supuesto era de aquel extraño sujeto y en ella se hacía mención de Dave, he incluso de un par de cosas más, las cuales enumeraré a continjuación:

" Querido jugador, espero que estés disfrutando de mi pequeño "juego" jejeje…

En realidad solo he cogido de antemano lo que muy pronto será mío. Ya casi es la hora, así que no me hagas esperar más ¿No sabes de lo que hablo? Busca bien… y termina lo que empezaste…

Por cierto, Dave está mas cerca de lo crees… solo debes hacerlo "llegar" hasta ti…

Hasta la vista, nos veremos muy pronto… jejeje"

-Fin del cuarto capítulo.


	6. La Leyenda de Hellhound (6 parte)

Ya no sabía que pensar... Cada vez me aterraba mas ese hombre, más ahora, sabiendo que él era real y andaba haciendo experimentos con mi perro pero... aún no comprendía muchas cosas. No creo que nunca llegue a comprender porque me eligió a mi, quizá todo esto ya fué planeado mucho con antelación, ya que él afirmaba que Dave "le pertenecia". Pero esto no era posible. ¿La razón? Tengo a Dave desde que nació. Por lo tanto no pudo haber tenido otro dueño que no fuera yo, a menos que... No, eso era del todo imposible. Leí de nuevo la carta más no sabía si el tema mencionado en ella sobre "su juego" se referia a la vida real o al videojuego, pero ese cartucho era la única pista que tenía así que decidi encender la Ds, y proseguir mi partida, siempre teniendo cuidado de no volver a cometer más errores. -Bien... proseguiré la partida, que remedio...-murmuré para mis adentros- Y... espero que esta vez nada malo ocurra. Cual fué mi sorpresa que al encender el cartucho, en vez de estar en el lugar habitual en el que guardé la partida por ultima vez, estaba en uno totalmente distinto. De echo, no se ni donde estaba. Revisé el lugar, era obscuro, tenebroso, ¡siniestro! sin nada a mi alrededor exceptuando... unas pequeñas luces tenues en el centro de la sala.

-Un momento... yo he visto este lugar antes... -me dije-

En efecto así era. Aquél parecía el lugar del sueño que tube la noche en que me robaron a Dave. Al igual que en el sueño, el lugar permaneció totalmente desierto unos instantes. La única diferencia fué, que en vez de venir mi perro Dave, quien vino fué mi pequeño Houndour, al al que casualmente había apodado de la misma manera. Se acercó a mí, me dejó una nota en el suelo, y salió corriendo, siempre mirando hacia atrás como esperando que lo siguiera. Leí la nota, en ella decía lo siguiente:

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás, sígueme"

Dudé un momento e intente dar la vuelta, pero en efecto el personaje no retrocedía, así que me decidí a seguirlo. Houndour se detuvo. Miré hacia delante, estábamos en el lugar del ritual. Solo que esta vez aquel hombre siniestro no estaba allí. En su lugar había una nota y justo a su lado, una especie de cristal, brillante, oscuro, pero no como la noche, si no como algo mucho peor. Muy pronto sabría que no debería haber cojido ese cristal, pero ya era tarde, ya lo había cojido y metido a la mochila, concretamente en el bolsillo de objetos clave. Cojí la nota y la examiné detenidamente, decía lo siguiente:

"Veo que has decidido continuar "mi juego" y como recompensa te obsequiaré con este cristal oscuro. ¿Que para que sirve? Bueno... como ya te habrás imaginado, ese Houndoor que permanece a tu lado es un "pokémon" muy especial, por esa razón no puede llegar a su forma final de la forma tradicional pero... con este cristal... desataras todo su poder... compruebalo tu mismo... jejeje"

Aún no había terminado de leer la nota, cuando de repente el suelo se iluminó con unos extraños caracteres, los cuales no entendía, y el cristal empezó a brillar por si solo, con un extraño y horrible color rojizo. La luz me cegaba, y me impedía ver lo que pasaba, aunque supuse que solamente evolucionaría y ya está, lo cual era relativamente estúpido, pero no fué así... Para mi sorpresa, cuando el fulgor cesó mi pokémon ya no estaba en el lugar. Por un momento pensé en que pudo haber pasado, luego, recordé que no había terminado de leer la nota, quizá en ella se mencionará algo, y así fué... algo.. verdaderamente horrible.

"Oh, a propósito... nadie dijo que cuando el ritual fuera completado, él fuerá a permanecer en el lugar... Ahora el ha sido revivido de nuevo... y juntos... abriremos las puertas al Infierno... Jejejeje. Nos veremos muy pronto...

Continuará...


	7. La Leyenda de Hellhound (7 parte)

No habr a forma alguna de detener esto?  
Si l hablaba en serio... No, no quer a ni imaginar lo que suceder a entonces.  
Estube un tiempo pensando en todo lo sucedido, y en como pod a detenerlo, pero nada me vino a la mente.  
Yo solo era un chico joven, y si de verdad hab a revivido a esa "cosa" y pensaba ir al Inframundo, yo no pod a hacer nada, lo nico que pod a conseguir era acabar desapareciendo igual que mi perro, o peor, acabar muerto.  
Hasta que un d a, tuve un extra o sue o...

Estaba en un lugar que no hab a visto jam s, solo que... esta vez no era tenebroso, si no m s bien tranquilo, apaciguado, dir a yo.  
Todo parec a brillar a mi alrededor, peque as luces en todas las direcciones, podr a decirse que era un lugar sagrado o de culto, pero lo que de verdad me llam la atenci n, fu que esas lucecillas, parec an querer decirme algo:

"B...a.. .. luz..."

"Sol... t pu...s dete..rlo..."

No les entend a para nada. Luz... Detener? Fu todo lo que consegui entender. Acaso se refer an a que yo deb a detener a HellHound? Pero c mo?

"Donde hay luz hay obscuridad, y donde hay obscuridad, hay luz"

Fu lo ltimo que consegu oir. Y esta vez con claridad, pero segu sin entender nada.  
Recuerdo que momentos despu s despert en mi habitaci n. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero a mi lado hab a algo que antes no hab a ah . Lo cual significar a... que no fu solo un sue o. Fu real, y ahora ten a un arma contra HellHound, ahora solo deb a averiguar como usarla. 


End file.
